ryugagotokufandomcom-20200213-history
Ryū Ga Gotoku (龍が如く) Walkthrough
Chapter 1: Fate of A Traitor **October 1, 1995 **A Man Picks Up a Ring... **The Day Before... Dirty Work **Debt Collecting **Debt Collection Kickback **Unexpected Fight **Meeting with a Crazy Brother *Chapter 2: December 5th 2005, 10 years later *Chapter 3: Funeral of Fists *Chapter 4: Encounter *Chapter 5: Purgatory *Chapter 6: Fatherhood (Boss Shota) *Chapter 7: Dragon and Carp *Chapter 8: Scheme *Chapter 9: Rescue *Chapter 10: Shape of Love *Chapter 11: *Chapter 12: *Chapter 13: Chapter 1: Chapter 1: Fate of A Traitor *October 1, 1995 *A Man Picks Up a Ring... *The Day Before... Dirty Work *Debt Collecting *Debt Collection Kickback *Unexpected Fight *Meeting with a Crazy Brother Chapter 5: Purgatory (video 20-24) Kiryu goes to Purgatory, meets Kage, fights in the Coliseum, Finds out Haruka is kidnapped, stops bums killing Date, goes to Yoshida and fights Majima, goes back to Serena with Date, Haruka and Reika where Haruka tells them about the man who untied her and told her to tell Kazuma about the pendant. Fight 1 Daniel Feldman Fight 2 Kaewkwan Plumuk Fight 3 Gary Buster Holmes Chapter 6: Fatherhood (video 24-30) Haruka sleeps with the pendant foreshadowing. Kazuma has to find leads. (Kage and son story) Kage goes to Purgatory see's Kage watching his son on the monitors with a girl Kyoka Atobe, who is the faughter of a crime boss (Atobe Family). Kiryu goes to Batting Cage. Kage's son Takashi, thinks Kazuma is one of Kyoka's father's goons, so tries to hit him with batsan. Fight Takashi. Kyoka has gone to Club Deborah in Theatre Square. Takashi's gang turn up and try to beat him up for leaving the gang. Kiryu tells Takashi to go. Fight B-King. B-King says Kyoka stole the Family's money so they are both wanted. Objective: Get to Deborah. Fight Atobe Family Members (emblem vid 27) Takashi tries to cut off his finger to prove he has honour, but Kiryu stops him and tells him just to do his best to look after Kyoka. The Atobe Captain gives a heart-written speech from Kyoka's father (the Atobe Oyabun). Kage and the Oyabun watch on Kage's video feed! Kazuma gets automatically transported to Purgatory to see Kage. Kage gives you Kodachi a gift from Atobe Oyabun. Opens up underground casino and Coliseum. On leaving Purgatory Reina rings you telling you to get back to Serena as Date got piss drunk. Go through trampy West Park. When you return Date has passed out. His phone rings and Kiryu picks up to get an earful from his daughter Saya. He stood her up at Public Park 3. Kiryu goes there. Saya unknowingly prostitutes herdelf to Kiryu. Lecture. Saya runs off. Saya's friend tells of her boyfriend Shotaro, with expensive taste's works at Shellac. Talk to Shellac barman tells you he is now a host using the name Shota at Stardust. In Stardust Kiryu walks up to Saya and Shota. Date bursts in and lectures. Saya runs out. Screams. Hoodlums got her. Date interjects. Kiryu and Date fight the bums who work for a loan shark who Shota owes money to. Date goes to the loan sharks offices to try and work something out about the money Saya through Shota owes. Kiryu lectures Saya at Stardust that Date is the one who loves her and only a lowlife would make his girl work the business to pay off his debts. Go to Hanagata Building on Pink Street. Shota is a fuckwad and is the one behind pimping Saya. Shota and his men are beating up Date. They find out he is a cop and blackmail him into supplying them with firearms. Date tells them they might as well kill him as he will not give in to their demands. SHota pulls out a blade and goes to use it on Date when Kiryu who has been standing outside with Saya and heard everything bursts in. Fight Shota. Cut to Public Park 3 and a reconciliation between Date and Saya. Kiryu walks off like a badass. Kamurocho Police Station. Date is ordered into an office by a superior "Chief". He is warned by a higher superior "Comissioner of Police" that his following a case that was closed 10 years ago lead to his demotion and that he better not be doing it again. To stop this he is being taken of "The" case. Date leaves in disgust and 2 others enter the room including Sudo of Homicide. Chapter 7: Dragon and Carp (video 31-36) Chapter 8: Scheme (video 37-42) Objective: Find Haruka Synopsis: One of the gangs that stormed West Park has kidnapped Haruka. Find and fight the Blue Z, WHite Edge and Bloody Eye gangs. Fight: Blue Z - Aoto (Blue Z Leader); Tamura; Sayama; Arai; Wada; Karino (hang around West Park) Fight: Yuji Shiraki - Yuji Shiraki (White Edge Leader) Arata; Kida; Mizuuchi; Takayama; Nemoto; Minawa (hang around the Champion district inlet) Objective: Get to Deborah! Fight: Bloody Eye - Hasegawa; Suzuki; Hayakawa; (inside Deborah, upstairs balcony level) Fight: Akai Brothers - Little Akia and Big Akia (Bloody Eye Leaders) Kawada; Yamashita; Fujikawa; Kurokawa; Shimamoto (downstairs Deborah) Cutscene: Big Akai (the skinny one) tells Kiryu they took Haruka to Lau Ka Long of the Snake Flower Triad in Chinatown! Cutscene: FLASHBACK: Kiryu and Lau indulging in a little BDSM. Kiryu hanging by his wrists and Lau's men putting small cuts into his flesh. Apparently the Dojima and Snake Flower had an arrangement regarding fake passports and 20 million yen. Lau wants more respect so he's torturing Kiryu! Two of Lau's suited goons stick 3 metal rods into Kiryu. One of them is about to plunge a metal deveice into his eye when he is shot. Fuma goes all John Woo on the other guy. Dual wielding bullet-time ho! To save Kiryu, he took a bullet to the leg, hence the limp earlier in the game. Go see Date in Purgatory. They need to go to Yokohama to save Haruka. Before going to Yokohama, Go see Kage in his "Surveillance / monitor room" in the Real Purgatory. Cutscene: Kage; Kazuma; Yayoi Dojima called in on Kage and left a letter for Kiryu. Letter from Yayoi Dojima The letter tells him to go to the place from 10 years ago (the Dojima office on Kage says it's an ex-Dojima members trap and he should not go. The Dojima office Todo Building is marked on the map (corner of West Shichifuku Street and Theatre Avenue) When Kazuma goes into the office he has a minor flashback. In the next room is Yayoi Dojima. Assisted Cutscene: Yayoi trusted him and had thought Kazuma could become head of Dojima Family. Now he must pay! It's s trap! Ex-Dojima Family members come out of the closet. Fight: Ex-Dojima Family members: Teramoto; Shimamura; Yamanaka; Tashito; Jinno (sword) Cutscene: Kazuma goes to leave but Yayoi pulls a blade out on him asking him if it was him who killed Dojima. She suspects Kazuma took the blame for someone else, but who? Kazuma says he'll tell her when he has sorted out his business. If you did the Yayoi substory then go back to Date and tell him you're ready. Cutscene: Lau is talking to Shimano. Lau says the girl is being delivered to Chinatown. Shimano mentions payment of 3 billion yen to the Snake Flower Triad. Lau feels it unfair they are only getting 30%. Shimano introduces Lau to Terada, Lieutentant of the Omi Family who will be the recipient of the missing 20%. Shimano and Terada have set up Nishiki to deliver information about Haruka. Shimano is 20 years older than Nishiki. Chapter 9: Rescue (Video 42 - 44) Cutscene: Date; Kiryu; Car towards Yokohama. They talk about Lau and Haruka. Haruka is 9. Kiryu uses Haruka wanting to run away as a similie on his own decision 10 years ago. He thought he was doing it to protect those close to him, but he was instead running away. He questions whether he should have let destiny take it's course instead of trying to alter it. He comes to the conclusion that some things are worth fighting against destiny for e.g., Haruka. Cutscene: External. Restaurant Suiren, Chinatown, Yokohama. Night. Kiryu and Date. Kazuma asks Date to check up on the investigation, because he doesn't want a slow poke. Kazume enters the restaurant. Cutscene: Internal, Restaurant Suiren, Chinatown, Yokohama. Night. Kiryu, Kiryu asks the waiter to get Lau, the waiter feigns ignorance. Kiryu notices the desk jockey put down the phone and pull out an automatic rifle. He fires at Kiryu who uses the lying waiter as a shield. When the desk jockey replaces the clip Kiryu uses the body of the waiter as a hammer and knocks the gun man over whereby gunfire rings throughout the reastaurant causing a chandelier to fall. Triad members with Chinese swords line the stairs. Fight: Snake Flower Triad (They all have the same name Suiren Staff, probably because the Chinese all look alike to the Japanese!). Fight about 20 of them, then the chefs come in and they're all called Suiren Cook. Finally fight Suiren Manager. Go upstairs and through the North East door. Fight: Snake Flower Triad. Suiren Chef (mini-boss); Suiren Cook's and Suiren Member's in the Kitchen. There's a door to the North West. Cutscene: Lau; Haruka; Kiryu; Lau's Office, Suiren Restaurant. Haruka is gagged and bound, but still mewling. Lau has been expecting Mr. Kiryu! Lau explains his involvement with Shimano and the money involved. Lau however claims neither Kiryu or Shimano are aware of Haruka's true worth. Lau has already sold the pendant to Nishiki. Kazuma asks him to let Haruka go then, if they already have the valuable item. Lau seems to think he still needs Haruka and challenges Kiryu to a fight with his spear thing. Fight: Lau Ka Long, Snake Flower Triad Chancellor (i.e. head) (boss fight) Cutscene: Haruka; Kiryu, Sudo, cops; Lau's Office, Suiren Restaurant. Haruka says she's sorry to Kiryu when he free's her. Then Sudo comes in and tells Kiryu he's under arrest for kidnapping. Cutscene: Date; Sudo; Police Station. Date demands why the trumped up charges (hehe trump). Sudo says that it's not the point and that Kiryu will be kept in a cell. Sudo warns Date off the case again. Cutscne: Kiryu; Haruka; Date. Cell, Police Station. Haruka comes up to the cell where Kiryu is imprisoned. She says she is sorry and in the translation is the first time she calls him Uncle Kazuma (up to that point in the translation she had called him Mister. Date enters and free's Kiryu saying he knows he is going to be in deep shit for his actions. SAVE POINT Cutscene: Date; Haruka; Kiryu; Car. Night Date shows Kiryu the badge of Haruka's kidnappers when she was taken to Stardust. According to Kage it is the badge of the MBI (Ministry Bureau of Investigation) a secret government organisation doing the work directly for the Cabinet. The guy in charge is Jingu a "Diet representative" (?) an ex-police commissioner. Kiryu says that the fact that a high ranking political figure is involved may go some way to explaining why Lau said Haruka was worth more than 10 billion. Date tells them the body from Tokyo Bay wasn't Mizuki. Kazuma promises Haruka that he'll help her find her mother and protect her at all costs in doing it. Cutscene: Date; Haruka; Kiryu; Car. Night. They are being tailed, by a convoy of the Snake Flower Triad who open fire. Date says "Shit! We're fucked!" and hands Kiryu a gun. Fight (rail shooter): The car has a damage bar; Kiryu has a health bar; Shoot^, dodge and reloadX, R1 Zoom. L2 R2 Turn Camera. Shoot the men and the cars, then the bikes, then the minitrucks, then a truck with Chin (end of level boss) and lackeys on (these guys are more resilient and better hardware). SAVE POINT __NOEDITSECTION__